L'Armoire, cette gueuse
by Suprasternal Notch
Summary: Lila est française. Alors qu'elle se trouve en Ecosse avec des amies, se bourrant nonchalamment la gueule, elle prend une décision hâtive qui aura des répercutions totalement inattendues. Comme quoi les armoires et l'alcool ne font pas bon ménage.


**L'armoire, cette gueuse**

Chapitre 1

« **Du rhum, des femmes, de la bière non de dieu ! Un accordéon !** » entonna une fille une bouteille de Whisky à la main.

La fille en question portait des lunettes aux larges verres ronds et un beanie sur la tête. A la vue des cheveux qui dépassait du dit beanie, l'on pouvait constater qu'elle était châtain. Ses yeux étaient marrons foncés, en amandes et de longs cils les ornaient. Son nez était petit et un peu arqué à sa base, ses lèvres étaient pleines, sa peau plutôt pâle. Elle aurait peut-être fait une jolie fille si elle s'était adonné à l'art occulte du maquillage et si elle faisait 30 kilos de moins, seulement ce n'était pas le cas.

La jeune fille dont nous parlions était clairement en surpoids mais possédait une large et opulente poitrine qui lui donnait des circonstances atténuantes. Ses cheveux plutôt courts (ils lui arrivaient un peu au dessus des épaules) étaient "coiffés" en arrière et cachés sous son beanie, elle portait un large jean troué au niveau des genoux et de grosses bottes marrons. Toutefois cela ne la complexait pas, ou du moins elle préférait croire que son surpoids et son manque de féminité ne la complexait pas.

Elle s'appelait Lila, drôle de prénom certes, mais sachant qu'il lui avait été donné par sa cousine de 9 ans à l'époque de sa naissance et que sa mère avait décidé de la nommer selon les dires de l'enfant, l'on pouvait dire que là aussi elle avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Lila était française, bien qu'elle ne se trouvait pas en France actuellement.

Actuellement elle se trouvait en Ecosse, dans une auberge de jeunesse à se bourrer la gueule avec les trois autres filles qui partageaient la chambre commune.

Elle ne les connaissait pas avant de débarquer mais elle s'était vite lié d'une amitié superficielle avec elles. Elles étaient cool, aimaient la musique et surtout, avaient souvent des idées aussi barrées qu'elle.

« **Passes moi la bouteille au lieu de hurler comme un goret !** » lui ordonna une des trois filles.

La blonde (puisqu'elle était blonde) s'empara de la bouteille que la châtain lui tendit avec le sourire avant d'en avaler goulûment une gorgée, qui fut bien entendu suivit d'une grimace causée par l'affreux goût du breuvage. Elle fixa un instant un des meuble de la chambre avant d'être pris d'une idée lumineuse.

« **Oooh ! Les filles ! Regardez moi cette armoire ! Elle ne vous semble pas familière ?!** » s'écria la blonde aux trois autres.

Deux d'entre elles ne semblèrent pas la suivre alors que Lila s'écria à son tour.

« **Mais c'est bien sûr ! L'armoire magique ! Je pars préparer mes affaires !** » s'emballa-t-elle alors qu'elle partait chercher son gros sac de voyage kaki et qu'elle y fourrait ses affaires avec précipitation.

La blonde la fixa comme si il lui poussait une deuxième tête alors que les deux autres se contentèrent de pouffer, déjà bien imbibées d'alcool, bien que ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« **T'es pas sérieuse enfin, je déconnais voyons !** » s'exclama la blonde.

La châtain se contenta de tiquer d'agacement et continua de ranger ses affaires avant de fermer son sac. Elle s'empara ensuite de son écharpe favorite aux couleurs de Serdaigle, de ses mitaines, et de sa grosse veste noire au col en simili cuir, qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler chacun leur tour. Une fois cela fait, elle s'empara d'une housse de guitare où elle fourra sa folk adorée. Elle marcha avec détermination vers l'armoire alors que deux des trois filles (celles qui ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qu'il se passait) la regardaient faire bouché bée.

« **T'es complètement tarée ma parole...** » pouffa la blonde alors qu'elle voyait son amie complètement torchée penser qu'elle allait se casser dans une autre monde via la grosse armoire de leur chambre.

« **Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !** » s'exclama alors la châtain avec sourire béat. « **Bon, vous attendez pas à me revoir de si tôt bitches !** »

Elle leur tira la langue, ouvrit l'armoire où elle commença à fourrer son sac et sa guitare avant d'y rentrer.

« **Allez ma blondasse, ferme l'armoire !** » s'écria-t-elle accroupie à l'intérieur du meuble.

La blonde se leva, tanguant quelque peu, lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à fermer la dite armoire.

« **Narnia, me voilà !** » s'écria Lila avant que l'armoire ne soit complètement fermée.

Aucun bruit ne suivit alors que la blonde était reparti s'asseoir au sol.

« **Bon tu sors maintenant biatch, tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas !** » se moqua-t-elle avant de commencer à s'affoler, voyant qu'elle n'obtenait pas de réponse.

Elle se précipita pour ouvrir l'armoire et le contenu de celle-ci la choqua. La châtain ainsi que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu...

« **Et merde...** » souffla la blonde.

Alors que la châtain voulu sortir de l'armoire, elle réalisa qu'elle était coincée. En effet celle-ci était fermée à clef. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, étant quand même pas mal bourrée et décida de piquer un somme bien qu'installée dans une position des plus inconfortables. Elle s'endormit assez rapidement, la boisson aidant.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par un joyeux bordel qui bien qu'il semblait se dérouler dans un autre pièce, lui tapa vite sur le système étant donné que c'était celui-là même qui l'avait réveillé.

Plusieurs semblaient chanter une chanson sur de la vaisselle ou un truc du genre. Commençant à fulminer bien que ce ne fut pas chez elle mais surtout encore indubitablement bourrée, la jeune fille se mit à hurler du fond de son armoire.

« **Non mais vous allez la fermer !** » s'égosilla-t-elle alors que le bruit cessait momentanément.

Il fut toutefois bref alors que des bruits de pas se précipitant dans la pièce où elle se trouvait le remplaçait. Elle souffla bruyamment alors qu'un des apparemment plusieurs hurluberlus ayant débarqués dans la pièce prenait la parole.

« **Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous !** » s'exclama une des personnes qui semblait être un gars à l'entente de sa voix grave.

Elle toqua alors contre la porte de l'armoire dans laquelle elle se trouvait, les faisant tous sursauter.

« **Un fantôme ?!** » s'affola un des types.

« **Ne soyez pas stupide.** » lui répondit un autre avant de se placer devant la dite armoire.

Il tenta de l'ouvrir puis réalisa qu'elle était fermée à clef.

« **Laissez-moi le temps de chercher la clef, elle doit bien être quelque part...** » fit un autre type.

Cela dit il n'en eut pas le temps puisqu'un autre appliqua une pression sur la porte avec ce qui semblait être un objet en bois et que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

A peine eût-elle le temps de les apercevoir que la jeune fille se mit à pester en français.

« **Noooooon ! Mais c'est du foutage de gueule franchement, il est où monsieur Tumnus bordel !** » râla-t-elle alors que deux types s'emparaient d'elle pour la sortir du meuble où elle n'avait que trop séjourné.

« **Mais que faisiez-vous dans mon placard ?** » s'empressa de lui demander un petit gars.

Il n'était plus petit qu'elle que de seulement deux trois centimètre cela dit. Avec son mètre 45, la jeune fille n'avait jamais été bien grande.

« **Je me rendais à Narnia, ça me paraît évident.** » répliqua-t-elle avant de changer de couleur. « **Un sot, vite !** » s'écria-t-elle alors que le petit homme se dépêchait d'aller en chercher un.

Il avait vite comprit qu'elle allait rendre sur son sol si il ne se dépêchait pas. Il fut vite de retour et dés qu'il lui eut donné le sot, elle vomit à l'intérieur pendant un moment avant de s'endormir au-dessus de celui-ci.

« **Mais qui diable est cette jeune fille ?** » s'exclama ensuite le semi-homme alors qu'autour de lui tout le monde fixait la fille avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

* * *

Lila fini par se réveiller un peu plus tard dans la soirée. A vrai dire c'était encore une fois des chants qui l'avaient sorti des bras de Morphée. Seulement cette fois-ci elle ne se sentait pas le cœur de leur hurler de la fermer, non, elle trouvait leur chant magnifique.

Une troupe de barytons avec des voix à tomber, on en trouvait pas souvent, de plus la jeune fille avait toujours eu un certain faible pour les barytons...

« _Je ne sais pas qui sont ces types mais je m'en fous, je vais tous les épouser !_ » pensa-t-elle indubitablement encore bourrée.

Alors qu'ils chantaient toujours, elle se mit à les détailler mais surtout à les compter.

« _Mais y en a combien ?!_ » s'affola-t-elle légèrement alors qu'elle en comptait treize plus un type qui était foutrement grand.

Question rhétorique vous vous en doutez vu qu'elle les avait compté. Mais il était quand même affolant d'en compter autant.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins barbus, surtout plus à vrai dire. L'exception étant le petit homme de tout à l'heure qui lui était parfaitement imberbe et qui était à l'écart un peu plus loin, ne chantant pas.

Après imberbe c'était vite dit, il possédait en fait une épaisse toison sur ses pieds démesurés. Et ce détail lui sembla tout à coup familier.

Elle s'approcha du petit gars en essayant de se faire aussi discrète qu'un ninja. Elle se retrouva à l'écart à ses côtés alors que jusqu'ici elle se trouvait sur le tapis de son salon.

« **Vous êtes Frodo ?** » lui demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

Il la regarda quelque peu surpris avant de lui répondre.

« **Non, mon nom est Bilbo, qui est donc ce Frodo ?** » lui demanda-t-il alors à son tour.

Au lieu de lui répondre, une grimace pris place sur son visage.

« _Oh non... J'ai atterri dans ce conte chiant à en mourir ! Pourquoi j'ai pas atterri dans le Seigneur des Anneaux tant qu'à faire ? Non parce que je l'ai même pas fini ce livre ! Je suis dans la merde putain !_ » pesta-t-elle intérieurement alors que le hobbit l'observait comme si il lui poussait une deuxième tête.

Il voulu lui demander son nom mais fut devancé par un des barytons de tout à l'heure qui avaient depuis peu cessés de chanter. Il était assez imposant et semblait respecté de tout les autres mais surtout, il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle était "sortie du placard" plus tôt dans la soirée.

« **Qui êtes vous ?** » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle cessait de râler mentalement.

« **Je m'appelle Lila et vous ?** » lui demanda-t-elle quelque peu agacée qu'on la coupe pendant son monologue intérieur.

« **Il me semble que ce n'est pas à moi de me présenter puisque ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait intrusion dans cette maison sans y être invité.** » lui répondit-il.

L'air que Bilbo arbora pas la suite semblait vouloir dire "ben voyons...". De son côté Lila haussa un sourcil pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« **Ben vous faites comme vous voulez, si vous connaissez pas la politesse...** » marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour lui.

Toutefois il l'entendit et surtout comprit puisqu'elle n'avait pas parlé en français.

Avant qu'il puisse lui dire sa façon de pensée, l'immense type de tout à l'heure s'interposa avec un air malicieux.

« **Je me nomme Gandalf le Gris.** » se présenta-t-il alors que la jeune fille appréciait sa politesse.

« **Je ne crois pas au hasard voyez-vous, ainsi puisque vous vous êtes jointe à nous par un moyen mystérieux...** » continua-t-il alors que Lila le regardait sans comprendre.

Il s'arrêta là, comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle prenne sa suite car il avait été assez explicite.

Seulement ce n'était pas le cas.

« **Donc, la proposition que je m'apprête à vous faire est la suivante...** » reprit il avant d'être brusquement interrompu par le baryton ronchon de tout à l'heure.

« **Il en est hors de question Gandalf !** » s'insurge-t-il. « **Je ne veux pas d'une femme dans ma quête, j'aurais déjà bien assez à faire avec le hobbit.** » fait-il implacable.

Lila se dit que si c'est un con, il fallait avouer que c'était un con plutôt beau gosse. Avec ses yeux bleus à se damner et sa crinière noire de jais agrémentée de gris qui lui donnait du caractère. Pas qu'il en est besoin cela dit. Toutefois, beau gosse ou pas beau gosse, il lui fallait redresser ce machiste à deux balles.

« **Tout d'abord monsieur Ronchon, avant de vous interposer sans crier gare, vous auriez pu laisser ce cher Gandalf finir de parler. Je vous trouve bien impoli en plus de sexiste à souhait. Je ne sais pas ce que Gandalf veut de moi, à vrai dire j'ai pas compris où il voulait en venir.** » commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée. « **Mais, comme vous semblez si peu enclin à le laisser finir de formuler sa proposition. Je l'accepte d'ors et déjà, rien que pour vous faire chier.** » fini-t-elle sous le regard courroucé du dit Monsieur Ronchon.

Elle avait toujours eu l'esprit de contradiction.

« **Il en est hors de question !** » s'écria-t-il.

« **Essayez de m'en empêcher !** » répondit-elle aussi fort.

« **Je suis Thorin Oakenshield et je ne laisserais jamais de mon vivant une impertinente de votre acabit prendre part à cette quête !** »

« **Suivez-moi Thorin.** » lui fit Gandalf alors qu'il le prenait à part un peu plus loin et que commençait une conversation quelque peu agitée.

* * *

 ** _Fin du premier chapitre !_**


End file.
